El infierno es menos caliente
by Annbones
Summary: Advertencia por si el título y el rating no son suficientes: No apto para menores. Sólo porque se me daba la gana escribir algo así. Tantas veces me pregunté cómo sería un encuentro entre ellos, este es sólo uno de los cuadros que imagino.


Esta historia es un reto personal que tenía pendiente hace un tiempo, quería hacer un M sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, así que AVISO: No es para menores.

No está situado en ninguna temporada, aunque sí pretendí que los personajes fueran ellos, sólo que en circunstancias que jamás los vamos a ver en tv.

Aclaración: Si fuera Hart Hanson, no podría escribir esto, así que por esta vez agradeceré que Bones no me pertenece ,)

El infierno es menos caliente

- Oh, Dios, sólo quería quitarme estos zapatos – decía una cansada Dra. Brennan, al tiempo que entraba al apartamento que compartía con su pareja, el agente Booth, con los tacones en la mano.

Regresaban de una fiesta realizada en honor del Instituto Jeffersonian, era el aniversario, por lo tanto la antropóloga debía estar presente, y por supuesto con que otra persona que su compañero y ahora novio, Seeley Booth.

- ¿Has visto todos..

Las palabras de la mujer quedaron a mitad de camino cuando el hombre que estaba entrando detrás de ella la aplastó contra la puerta y la silenció con un beso apasionado, logrando que dejara caer los zapatos sobre la alfombra sin importarle demasiado.

Su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, podía sentirlo por completo, su firme pecho, sus musculosas piernas, y aquella parte que tan prontamente estaba despierta y la hacía despertar a la pasión.

El agente la besaba como si no hubiera mañana, sus labios y su lengua sabían perfectamente que hacer para volverla loca, y lograr que dejara de pensar.

La antropóloga sólo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

No habían pasado dos minutos desde que la estaba besando cuando sintió las manos del hombre deslizarse hacia su espalda y bajar el cierre de su vestido, sin dejar de besarla, alternando entre su cuello, sus labios y su rostro.

El hombre tiró de su vestido hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, y se abalanzó sobre ellos como un hambriento.

Con su lengua rodeó primero un pezón, hizo luego una pequeña succión y siguió con pequeños mordiscos, mientras su mano acariciaba el otro pecho.

- Toda la noche he querido hacer esto – consiguió decir entre jadeos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó la antropóloga.

- Es mejor así – respondió, sus manos deslizándose ahora bajo la amplia falda del vestido de gala.

Ni corta ni perezosa, la antropóloga se encargó de quitarle la chaqueta del traje, y luego la corbata. Sin perder tiempo con la camisa, sus manos se dirigieron al cierre del pantalón, que bajó rápidamente para acariciar su miembro.

Ambos jadeaban sin poder evitarlo, y ya en sus rostros podía verse una ligera pátina de sudor.

De un tirón el agente deslizó las bragas de la mujer para luego dirigir su mano hacia la vagina de ella, introdujo su dedo índice allí mientras con el pulgar trazaba pequeños círculos sobre el clítoris.

- Estás muy húmeda – comentó como al pasar, sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos.

- Sólo por ti – respondió ella entre gemidos.

La antropóloga sentía como sus piernas se aflojaban, si no fuera imposible diría que se volvían de gelatina, ningún otro hombre la había hecho sentirse así, y aún quería más.

Decidida, de un solo movimiento le bajó pantalones y ropa interior a la vez, dejando al descubierto su pene totalmente erecto. Con su mano lo rodeó por la base y dio un pequeño apretón que arrancó un gemido gutural de su pareja.

En respuesta, el hombre prontamente deslizó sus manos para tomarla por las nalgas e introducirse en ella de un solo movimiento, sus rodillas dobladas para mantener mejor el equilibrio, sus caderas empujándola contra la puerta.

La antropóloga sólo había atinado a soltar su miembro cuando fue sorprendida por la rápida invasión a su cuerpo, el placer de aquella acción la sacudió dejándola de pronto sin aire. Mientras jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento, sus manos recorrían la espalda del agente buscando dónde aferrarse. Se sujetó con fuerza de sus hombros, mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura del hombre. El miedo a una caída ni siquiera apareció en sus pensamientos, sólo estaban concentrados en las sensaciones en sus cuerpos.

Con cada embestida el agente impulsaba a la antropóloga contra la puerta para luego salir y volver a entrar en ella por completo, sus movimientos eran erráticos pero fuertes, acompañados por toques de sus labios y su lengua por cuanta parte de su piel tuviera al alcance, y es que ella todavía conservaba el vestido, así como él la camisa.

- ¿Te dije lo increíblemente sensual que estabas hoy? – el hombre susurraba esta pregunta sin frenar sus movimientos – Desde que salimos sólo pensaba en volver para hacer esto…

- Veo que pensaste mucho…

- Toda la noche – la mirada que acompañaba estas palabras era salvaje – Es tu culpa por estar tan buena…

- Tú…oohh…tú no te quedas atrás – consiguió articular entre jadeos, al tiempo que con una sola mano abría de un tirón la camisa de él para sentir su pecho rozándola.

Ya no pudieron seguir hablando más, el aire era necesario para respirar, sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados, los cuerpos húmedos chocaban generando más calor, la ropa que aún conservaban arrugada por completo…

El orgasmo sobrevino primero para ella, gracias a las atenciones que Booth le dedicaba a sus pechos, lamiendo y mordiendo sus pezones al mismo ritmo que la penetraba.

Entre jadeos y gritos se deshizo en sus brazos, y todo su cuerpo tembló, quedando prácticamente sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. Fue entonces cuando el agente la sostuvo en sus brazos para guiarla hacia la silla más cercana, donde se sentó acomodándola encima suyo. En esa posición continuó con las embestidas en su interior, cada vez más fuertes, provocando nuevamente jadeos estrangulados en la antropóloga.

En minutos la mujer pudo sentir como el agente se vaciaba en su interior entre espasmos de placer, y sólo pudo apenas separarse y abrazarlo con la poca fuerza que aún tenía.

Cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron, la antropologa separó su cabeza del hombro del agente para mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa de placer expandiendose por su rostro.

- Deberíamos levantarnos, ¿no crees?

- Y tomar un baño también.

- Es que me siento tan bien abrazándote…

- Yo también me siento bien así contigo.

- En un rato nos levantamos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sino nos levantemos no podremos jugar el segundo tiempo.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez nos cansaremos de esto?

- Tal vez cuando el infierno se congele...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y si es así, que me lo digan, ya que tal vez (sólo tal vez) tengo como a medio camino un par de historias más de este tipo.<p>

Besos

Ana


End file.
